Samantha Elizabeth Knuckles
"Love had never made my life more happy, having married twice really was a gamble but I guess in the end I won the hand with him" - Samantha (Hazel Fever) Samantha Elizabeth Knuckles or Samantha Elizabeth Bellamy: was married to the actor Charlie Bewley before marrying Matthew James Bellamy . Mother of Gaia Isabella Bellamy , Nina Elizabeth Bellamy , Elizabeth Jade Bellamy and Damon Kyle Bellamy . Life Samantha was born on November 24, 1980. She came from a very respected family her mother being an FBI Forensics Unit Chief. Her father being a stay home dad. She had one brother named Steven and a Half brother named David. Samantha wasn't real popular in school until she started dating the star quarter back at her high school. She was a Varsity track, soccer, and lacrosse star. Samantha wasn't a very good student she was in AP classes but she normally would hold a 2.5 to a 3.0. She was accepted into Washington State University on a Soccer Scholarship. In her Sophome year of High School she found out she was pregnant with Matthew's baby. She went threw high school being laughed at and being shunned. Sam struggled to stay in school and balance Gaia's needs. She never wanted to give her beautiful baby up. So, she got into college where she met Sophie. Sophie helped take care Gaia. Sam later found out that her and Sophie had been drafted onto the Women's First Class Liverpool Team. She really was exstaic as they picked up and left for Manchester, England. Sam found a beautiful little two story house for her and Gaia to live in. She showered Gaia with all of the newest technology. Gave her everything she ever asked for. A little ways down the road. Sam started to have a fling with Matthew. They kind of kept it a secret for a few months. But when she met Charlie, the two broke up and she started dating Charlie. She later married him and had no children with him. After Eight long happy years with Charlie, she felt that there love was slipping. Earlier that year she went to a Rage Against the Machince Concert with Sophie. She had been thinking of getting back together with Matthew because she knew he loved her deeply. She saw him in the middle of the bouncing crowad and walked to him, kissing him. He told her how sorry he was for leaving her. The two finally got back together after Sam founf out what Stella and Charlie were doing to Gaia. She left and lived out the rest of her days with Matthew and Gaia at her side. Etymology Samantha's name means in Old English "Heard by God" or in New English "Soft flower" Physical Appearance Samantha is to have had in her younger days long curly dirty blonde hair. In her teenage years she is to have chemical straightened her hair and dyed the underneath black. She is tall and lean with an almost Hispanic tan to it from her Hispanic side of the family. She has soft Hazel eyes. Samantha is said to have a tattoo on her lower back of lyrics that read "When We Bleed We Bleed The Same". From her favorite Muse song Map of the Problematique. She said it means that although she is different from her husband, they are both the same in there thoughts and actions. She got this when she turned seventeen. Personality Samantha is said to have ADHD and be Bipolar which cause her to be very happy one minute and the next she could be very angry. But all around Samantha is very elegant, sweet, motherly, and respectful of her elders. Music Career Samantha had a short music career when she was the Bassist for her band Jolie Chaos. The three girls had made there Music dream come true but it ended when Samantha broke her friendship with the band's guitarist and lead singer. She later made it big going solo after Matthew had introduced her back into Music. She learned to play guitar and would go on tour with Matthew and his band. After there Keyboardist Morgan retired, Sam took over at the keyboards and sythns. She toured with them when she had free time after her tours were over with. Belle's band would always open for Sam at Wembley, with Muse not far behind there band. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Bellamy Family